Timeline of Events
This timeline shows all of the events that happen in Reggae Shark, due to the fact that no dates are ever mentioned in Reggae Shark the events are only shown in bullet points. =Timeline of Reggae Shark Events= Pre Reggae Shark (video) *Reggae Man is born in Kingston *Reggae Man goes into the sea and is cursed by the evil jelly witch and turns into Reggae Shark *Sheriff is appointed to position as Sheriff of Kingston *Reggae Shark forms a band with the seals Reggae Shark (video) *Some Kids were boating and smoking ganja, Reggae Shark jumped over to ask for some, one of the kids got so scared that he drowned, the Sheriff is notified and starts a search for Reggae Shark *The Sheriff pours a barrel of oil into the ocean onto Dolphin and Seahorse *A drug boat drops a crate of cannabis into the sea, Reggae Shark comes and eats it and then eats some munchies. *Reggae Shark then sees the Sheriff and his henchmen so he places a shark beach toy tied to a raft next to the Sheriff's boat in an attempt to fool the Sheriff. The Sheriff shoots the beach toy and Reggae Shark jumps on the boat and eats the Sheriff. *The people of Kingston throw Reggae Shark a parade and the Mayor of Kingston gives Reggae Shark the key to Kingston *The jelly witch offers Reggae Shark the option to turn back into Reggae Man but Reggae Shark denies the offer and eats the jelly witch Reggae Shark Returns (video) *The jelly witch starts to control Reggae Shark's mind *Reggae Shark swims off to LA and all the people of Kingston (especially the children) started crying: "Reggae Shark"! *Reggae Shark gets an agent and an entourage *Turtlemon tries to call Reggae Shark but Reggae Shark declines the call because he is in a hot tub with his entourage *Reggae Shark makes a hit single called Chomp dat ass with Nicki Manaj *Reggae Shark makes 2 movies called Breakfast is Tiffany and Narc Shark *Reggae Shark starts going on chat shows *Reggae Shark starts taking 400 pounds of Purple Brain Pillow *Reggae Shark is on a reality TV show *Barracudas start abusing the coast on Kingston *Reggae Shark makes a movie with Cameron Diaz called Fishin' for Love which received terrible reviews. This makes Reggae Shark so depressed that he drinks a whole Booze Cruise *Reggae Shark sees his reflection and thinks 'what has become of you?' *Reggae Shark barfs up the jelly witch and finds out that she had been controlling his mind the whole time *Reggae Shark swims home to Kingston and tells the Barracudas to stop abusing the people of Kingston. The Barracudas refused and so Reggae Shark smoked herb for an hour which gave him 'super munchie power'. He ate the Barracudas and had some Funyuns *The people of Kingston throw Reggae Shark another parade * The jelly witch steals the Mayor of Kingston's car and warns Reggae Shark of her revenge